Another Child
by TheMaraudersAreUpToNoGood
Summary: AU. it's a while after the war and people are settling down. Tonks is pregnant again and she is worried about Remus' reaction. will he leave for good this time?


The bottle dropped to the floor and smashed against the hard tiles, followed closely by a body of a woman with pink hair. She had her hand clamped hard over her mouth to suppress any noises which may escape from within her and she keeled over, a small hand rushing to her stomach. Sharp breaths raked her body and emotions crashed down on her back like a bucket of ice cold water. She didn't know whether to feel happy or worried, but she sure felt frightened. Her gaze flicked back to the blue solution splattered on the floor a few feet away from her, staring back at her evilly.

Nymphadora Tonks sat up slowly, her eyes still fixed onto the blue liquid in front of her, as if it were mocking her. Happiness flowed through her body, springing into her limbs and heart but only to be clouded by thick and cold worry. Another child, _another child! _What would happen this time? Would fate just repeat itself or would it become worse, the consequences rocketing to the extreme? All these unanswered questions swirled in an uncontrollable mess around Tonks head, causing a headache to bang on the sides of her skull.

With haste she reached forward for her wand and vanished the mess before anyone else could catch sight of the meaning behind it. Teddy was only one and half years old and there was a strong possibility already that he was going to have a sibling. Warmth filled her heart at the thought of her two children playing together out in the garden behind the house, hiding behind the flower patches and racing around on toy brooms.

But would she even manage to get that far this time? It had been hard enough with her last pregnancy but that had been during the war, in a time when death sat cheatingly around the corner, waiting to claim its next victim. Remus and her had been lucky to survive its clutches and had returned to their son. Would this new child bring her the same heart break as the last? Would Remus leave her again?

* * *

The stars shone in the heaven above and the street lights lit the paths as if trying to mimic the glories above them. Houses lined the long winding road of the village, there lights still lit as it was only early in the evening. The occasional dog barked in the background, the noise echoing off walls and bouncing through the neighbourhood.

Remus Lupin strolled along the path, his destination being the nearest apparation point. His stride was bouncing with happiness as he thought about his wife and son waiting safely for him to come home after completing Order business with Kingsley. Even though the war was over and the wizarding world was pulling itself back together the Order of the Phoenix remained, to guide the people along in their new and safe world.

He smiled, picturing a sleeping baby boy in his cradle while his mother watched over him proudly, a smile playing on her soft lips. His feet padded along on the ground, his shoes echoing a clip sound with every step. A few strides later he arrived at the point that was hidden from muggle eyes and turned expertly on the spot.

Moments later he materialized on the pathway outside the small wooden cottage which lay on the outskirts of town, the countryside complimenting it's simple detail. Remus and Tonks had decided to move out of her parents after the war, leaving behind Andromeda to get on with her gardening peacefully. They had used the money the ministry had offered the war heroes to buy the small cottage and move the furniture in from Tonks' old flat. It was a comfortable little home, ideal to raise a child in. The garden was a lovely place to rest on a sunny afternoon; a swing set hanging from an old oak near the end. Even though Dora had never been a fan of gardening, she was still capable of performing the right charms to keep it in shape.

The gravel crunched under his feet as he approached the white wooden door and he turned the knob to enter. The hallway was lit with the silver handled lamps that hung from the cream walls, a warm aura floating in the air. Remus hung his cloak on the hook and slid his shoes off with ease, sighing as the soft carpet eased his aching toes._ A bath would be lovely_, he thought to himself, making his way down the hall and up the stairs. Entering the first door on the left he arrived in the nursery, where his son slept quietly in his cot.

A few years ago Remus would have thought that it was impossible for him to find a woman and get married let alone have a child and still survive the war. But yet ever day wonders do occur, even if they aren't often. He gazed happily down at his sleeping Teddy, turquoise curls hanging over his forehead. It was astounding to Remus to watch how fast the small bundle of joy had grown and how he slowly started to master his morphing skills. He often changed his hair to match a certain object that was near to him before crawling (or walking with small stumbles) over to look at it curiously.

Remus sighed contently and he turned around to leave his sons room, closing the door gently but leaving a gap so as to hear if he had woken. Muffled movement reached his ears and he strode further along the hall until he reached the master room; Dora's and his. He pushed the door open softly, peering through to see her sitting on the bed cross-legged and staring into her lap with an unfocused gaze. Her hair was back to its mousy brown which hadn't appeared since the funerals after the war. His brow furrowed as he moved towards the bed, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Dora? Are you alright?" he asked attentively, reaching forward to rest his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't respond instantly and remained staring forward for a while longer before she turned her lost gaze toward him. He felt a pin prick in his heart at the sight of her worried features, knowing that look all too well.

"What's wrong?" he moved closer to her, shuffling along the still neatly made sheets.

"I don't know," he heard her murmur, barely being able to make out the words.

"I can tell something's wrong," Remus replied shortly," Your hair says it all."

"Just not feeling well," Dora said quietly.

"Ok, well, I'll be back soon I'm only going to go have a quick bath and then we can continue talking till you tell me what's actually wrong," he kissed to crown of her head, his lips lingering there slightly longer than normal before he released her and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes.

* * *

The water was lovely on his tight muscles, the full moon had only been a few days ago. A sigh left his lips as he leant back against the cool metal of the bath, closing his eyes for a moment. He enjoyed using these moments to think about the years which had recently gone by. He'd scowl himself for hurting his Dora over and over until the wedding day popped into his mind. The way she looked in the dress; absolutely radiant, her grin nearly splitting her face in two. Then flashing to the day Teddy was born and how Dora had been so happy and excited despite that fact that she was exhausted. He remembered the visit to the Weasleys and the brief meeting at Shell Cottage where he had asked Harry to be the godfather. Remus was proud of that choice since the boy- no, man- had proved to be a great godfather for his son as he visited often.

When his skin started to crinkle he lifted himself out of the water to dry off and dress. Once in his pyjamas he returned to his room to find only the bedside lamp on and Dora laying under the sheets, her back facing towards him.

With a smile he joined her, snuggling up to her from behind and circling his arms around her waist. It was easy to tell that she was awake since her breathing was still light and her body was tense.

He placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck, pulling her even closer to him. it was scary to think of how close he had been to losing this wonder in his arms and the thought frightened him to this day.

"So what's troubling you love?" Remus asked quietly, whispering the words into her ear followed by another kiss to her smooth pale skin.

Dora sighed heavily, staring at the wall in front on them." It's... just... I don't know. I don't know how to feel right now?"

"Maybe I could help if you told me what was troubling you," he whispered his reply.

He felt her turn slowly in his arms until she lay on her back, her head positioned in his direction. Her brow was tilted up in worry and her dark glimmering eyes were slightly hollow." What do you think about having another child?" she asked softly, murmuring the words as she gazed away from his own eyes.

The words to Remus by surprise as he had not been expecting them. Green eyes trailed over her features and he felt a rush of emotion and love for the beauty lying next to him. But she had withdrawn a bit from him, hiding behind a small wall, her emotions stowed away. Dora was playing with his fingers nervously, refusing to meet his insistent gaze which stayed on her face. He heaved a deep breath.

Another child, _another child._ With Teddy they had established that Lycanthropy was not able to be inherited. The only way to become a werewolf was to be bitten by one. Relief had washed over Remus like a waterfall as well as guilt, since he had left Dora on her own for no apparent reason. If they were to conceive another child there was no way that it would become a werewolf but the possibility of another metamorphmagus remained. Another child. Remus imagined Teddy playing with a little brother or sister, their hair changing to match each others as they giggled along. A smile played on his lips and he moved his hand to rest it on Tonks' stomach.

"Well I need to ask what you think," Remus replied happily, but Dora's gaze remained fixed on his fingers.

"I... I think it- it would be good for Teddy..." she murmured softly.

"I agree with you although, Dora, it's a lot of responsibility. How do we know that we can afford it? I mean, I still haven't found a decent job and you're still on leave. I'm too poor-"

"Thought you'd say that," Dora said, turning her back to him and releasing his hand.

Remus cringed slightly before moving towards her and propping himself up on his elbow to look at her properly. Her face was etched with pain and her features hung in sadness which he wanted to wipe away and hope that it would never return to her beautiful features.

"Dora..." he started but she interrupted him.

"It's fine Remus, I understand if you want to leave although I thought you would stay for Teddy's sake," said Dora, blinking away to prickling feeling in her eyes.

"Leave? Why would I want to leave you?" Remus exclaimed, take aback by her words.

She turned her head back to look at him with tear filled eyes." Because, Remus, we're having another child."

_Another child!_ His mind screamed but he didn't know whether it was with happiness or fright. He was going to be a father for the second time and Teddy was going to have a sibling. They were going to have a bigger family! But could they afford it? Remus didn't have a job and Tonks would have to go on leave for even longer now since she was pregnant again. _Pregnant,_ his Dora was carrying his second child! He wanted to bounce up and down with happiness and scream to the world that he was going to be a father two times! He wanted to dance and sing and tell all his friends. But then his eyes met Dora's again, which were still filled with tears that toppled over the rim, and it all came to a halt.

"Go if you have to," she whispered sadly, breaking his heart." I understand."

But before she could turn away from him again Remus had cupped her cheek and met her lips in a loving kiss. He pushed all of his emotions into it, freeing them from his heart and to his relief Dora responded as equally eager. Once he pulled away, Remus rested his forehead on hers, catching his breath and trying to contain his happiness.

"Another child Dora. Another Lupin," he whispered proudly." That's amazing! Teddy'll have a play mate!"

"So you're not mad? You're not going to run away like last time?" asked Dora worriedly, her eyes staring into his and swallowing his attention. They were beautiful eyes and Remus hoped that this child would inherit them.

"Last time I was a fool, love. I ran away from the best thing that ever happened to me and that was stupid. I left for no reason and I am still so sorry for my mistake. I love you and I love Teddy and I love our new child," Remus answered confidently, placing his hand back onto her flat stomach. It was as if he could already feel the life growing beneath her skin, growing into a human-being that his or her parents would be proud of.

Tonks pulled Remus in for another kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck just like she knew he loved. His other hand brushed into her hair and her pulled her to rest next to him, bringing their bodies as close as possible.

They broke apart, gasping for air and Remus brushed a strand of hair from Tonks face, tucking it behind her ear." Thank you," he murmured, kissing her neck.

"For what?" she hummed appreciatively, enjoying the affection.

"For giving me a family and love. I love you Nymphadora."

"Remus, don't call me that. But I love you too," Tonks said, snuggling up as close as she could rest her head against his chest.

They both lay there for a bit in silence, shuffling through their own thoughts about the new life they had created. Remus' hand brushed continuous circles onto Dora's stomach, tracing his calloused fingers over her smooth skin and relishing in the softness of it.

"I know it's ridiculous, but I was just thinking... about- about names," Tonks stuttered awkwardly, breaking them from the silence.

"It's not ridiculous Dora. If you want we could think up a few now," Remus offered excitedly, the smile on his face never faltering even for a second.

"Well if it's and girl we are not calling it Nympha- that name."

"I find that _Nymphadora _is a beautiful name," Remus retorted, stressing the letters in her name.

"Let's call her Lucy, it's a pretty ordinary name," said Tonks, twisting her wedding band on her finger.

"And I think that for a middle name we should either use Ginny or maybe Nym-"

"No! Definitely not, the baby with hate us," exclaimed Tonks.

"Well then Ginny it is."

"I was thinking that if it's another boy then maybe we could have Sirius as a middle name. You know..." she trailed off quietly.

Remus nodded his head in agreement, his thoughts rushing straight to his best friend.

When they had been dating Sirius had always told them to name their child after him and Remus could do something so simple in honour of his dead friend.

"How about Alex?" Tonks asked gazing up at Remus with questioning eyes.

"I don't think Alex and Sirius are very matching Dora," he replied, pulling her closer." It's late thought so I think we should rest before our _other _child wakes us up. And I think a trip to the burrow tomorrow would be a good idea. Molly has been inviting us over for quite a while."

"You're just eager to share the news," Tonks grinned, switching the lamp off and plunging them into darkness.

"Maybe. I'm just a very proud father and husband."

"Shut up Remus, I'm trying to sleep."

"The mood swings have better not started already. How far are you anyway?"

"Five weeks I think. Now go to sleep, it's late."

"You're beautiful Dora, I love you."

"Remus..."

"You're so gorgeous and sweet and adorable an-"

"Remus."

"Caring and lovely and I love you and love yo-"

"Remus! Go to sleep.

"ok."

Silence fell between the two, Remus pulling his beloved wife closer to his chest and breathing in her scent that made him feel at home and he rested his hands onto her stomach.

"I love you Dora."

"I love you too, you silly git."

**Ta-Da! Hope you enjoyed this little One-shot. It's not that great andi only whipped it up in Two hours. **

**Please read my Cannon story about Remus and Tonks' relationship which is called: Their Story.**

**PLEASE REVEIW! Thank you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own no HP characters, they belong all to our queen JK Rowling (bless her).**


End file.
